The Best Birthday Present
by DeadPoet0712
Summary: Charlie Dalton gives his girlfriend her birthday present and recieves the best thank you in return. Her virginity. Oneshot. Rated M for sex.


The Best Birthday Present

Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? The only thing I do own is the ideas of what I would do if I had a poet all to myself.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to Blackbirdox. She had a birthday not too long ago so I figured some Charlie smut would be a nice present. I'm sure she thinks so. I don't know how well this will turn out but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. This is my first time actually writing a smut scene. Please review! Thanks!**

Charlie had been waiting a long time for this. It was Mallory's seventeenth birthday and he knew what that meant. _Sex_. All of the guys had gone over to her house to celebrate it with her. She had a couple of her friends from school over as well. Two of them were incredibly shy girls while Neil fawned over the one who was more energetic. He smirked as he watched Neil lead that one out of the house. He had a feeling Neil was walking her home and was hoping for a bit more. Just as Charlie was. The celebrating had been going on for a few hours and was starting to wind down. The two girls got picked up by one of their mothers so this left most of the guys with her.

As Knox talked to Mallory about his Chris problems, Charlie started to drift back to their conversation about when they would have sex for the first time.

_It had been three whole months. For Charlie Dalton to be with one girl for that long was a miracle. Hell, it had never even been accomplished before but she was special. That was the only reason he was still with her. She was different. Charlie could actually see himself loving her one day and then forever. The two were lounging around his house during the holiday break. They were alone because his parents were at some kind of party. She and Charlie had spent most of the day playing around in the snow before laying in front of the fire in the living room. His parents wouldn't be home until well after dark and the timing was perfect._

_Charlie decided to try and make his move. He slowly leaned across the small distance between them and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. She automatically responded and he inwardly smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought? After a few heated moments of kissing in front of the fireplace Charlie had started to play with the hem of her blouse. Apparently he shouldn't have done that because Mallory shoved him away._

_He sighed. There went his idea. "What's wrong?" he asked._

_Mallory had her arms crossed awkwardly along her chest. A blush was starting to creep into her cheeks. "I…don't think we should be doing that," she replied._

_Charlie was silent for a few moments as he tried to figure out what to say to that. "Why not?"_

_"I just…it's only been three months, Charlie. I know your history and you know I've never done this before and I just want to make sure it's right. You can understand that. Can't you?"_

_He could. He really could and that sucked for him. Charlie ran a hand through his hair before nodding. "I can. It's okay. We…can wait." Unfortunately for him._

_Mallory was silent for a little bit. "I'll tell you what. If we're still together during my birthday, we can have sex then. How does that sound?"_

_Charlie calculated the months silently. It was December and her birthday was a little ways away. "I have to wait another three months?!" he gasped._

_Mallory nodded. "Six months and we can have sex. It'll be worth it?"_

_He thought about it before sighing in agreement. "Alright. Six months is fair enough."_

_And they sealed their deal with a kiss._

By the time Charlie was fading away from his memory he realized the rest of the guys were leaving. He sat up straight in his chair as Todd closed the front door behind the assembly. The entire house was silent since her parents were away seeing family or something. All Charlie knew was that this meant the two of them could finally accomplish their deal made so many months ago. Charlie stood from the chair and crossed the room to where Mal was starting to pick up the dishes. Silently he began to help her, knowing that the sooner things were at least slightly picked up the sooner they could go to bed. The two loaded the dishwasher together and talked about the birthday party. After the kitchen was cleaned up the two gathered the presents and carried them upstairs to her bedroom. Charlie carefully sat them down on the window seat and arranged them all neatly so she could clearly see what she had.

He stepped back to admire his work. "You never opened mine, you know," he voiced.

Mallory looked away from her stuffed bunny in surprise. "I…didn't know you got me one. I figured we'd just….um…" she cleared her throat. Have sex.

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "You need something other than that on your birthday. I dunno which present you'll like better, though." He smirked and took out a velvet box from his shirt pocket. He passed it over to her and watched as she opened it up.

Mallory slowly opened the box to reveal a delicate silver chain with a diamond heart dangling on it. It was simple since she liked simple. It was perfect. She removed it from the box with a bright smile on her face and handed it to him. "Help me put it on?" she asked.

"Of course." Charlie took the necklace from her and helped secure it around her neck as she held her hair to the side. He finished with the latch and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. He trailed around to the spot beneath her ear and pressed a kiss there. "I love you," he said softly. Charlie wouldn't lie about that. It was true.

Mallory gasped quietly in surprise. "You love me?" she asked in awe. She turned around to face him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Charlie wrap his around her waist and she watched as he grinned. "I love you, too, Charlie," she breathed.

Charlie couldn't remember another time he had been this happy before. Mallory's confession made him extremely excited for what was about to come. They could express their love for each other in a new way. It was his favorite way and he was sure it would soon be hers. After a few more moments of staring down into her eyes he leaned forward and kissed her. Just the touch of her lips against his sent him reeling. This was a night he'd never forget.

Just like so many months ago Mallory eagerly responded to his kiss again. He heard the velvet box drop to the wooden floor of her bedroom. She was definitely not going to back out of this since she was already reacting to him so well. Charlie had lots of experience so he needed to remember to try and go at a decent pace. He didn't want to scare her off or somehow hurt her. Losing her virginity was something she needed to remember fondly and he was determined to help her with that. He carefully backed her into the bed. Once the back of her knees hit the mattress he gently pushed her back against the pillows. Charlie flashed her a suggestive grin that caused her to giggle and blush. She was just so perfect. Charlie swiftly removed his shoes since her flats had already slipped off and he joined her on the bed. He crawled over before leaning over her. He was careful not to put any weight on her. "Just let me know if you need to stop. Okay?" he told her softly. If for some reason she just couldn't do this he wasn't going to hold it against her. He loved her and he'd just painfully wait until some other time.

After Mallory nodded he decided he could continue. She just needed to know that she still had options. Charlie went back to kissing her again. He was finding that it was already hard to stay separated from her for too long. The kiss was gentle and sweet but it was quickly gaining in passion. Charlie groaned quietly when Mallory tangled her fingers into his hair. Begging for permission, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, which she eagerly gave him access to. One hand supported him above her while the other gently ran down her right side, feeling the curves of her body as he went. She shuddered and he felt like he was on top of the world. He rested his hand on her hip but let his fingers brush against the skin right underneath the hem of her sweater. Her skin was always so soft. Now he just wanted, no, needed her even more.

When Mallory so easily undid his tie he figured he could start undressing her too. He broke the kiss when he pulled back. She looked flushed as she struggled to catch her breath. He loved it. Charlie slowly eased the sweater up along her torso and removed it. He dropped it off the side of the bed and gazed down at her. Her skin was a soft white except for her cheeks where she had started blushing. The bra was lacey and left only a small part to the imagination. God, he wanted to know the rest. Charlie held still as Mallory worked on his shirt. When her hands started shaking he brought one up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Just relax, babe," he whispered and rid himself of his shirt the rest of the way. Charlie leaned back down and began kissing her neck. The soft moan that escaped her only spurred him on. He knew just how sensitive her neck was. Her neck was her entire spot and that worked well to his advantage. When Charlie gently bit down on the place he knew to be the most sensitive, he heard Mallory gasp and she lightly dug her nails into his back. He could never get used to that slightly painful sensation but Mallory had caused it so he wasn't going to complain. He liked everything she did.

As Charlie pressed a kiss to her neck he began working on leaving a mark. He sucked gently, wanting to leave proof of what they had been doing. The fact that she dug her nails in further and moaned louder only gave him more of a reason to do it. Charlie continued to busy himself with his hickey as his hand trailed back down to her skirt. He reached around to the zipper and undid it before quickly tugging it off and letting it join her sweater. His hand slowly trailed back up her side as she fumbled with his belt buckle. He paused in his mark making when she accidentally brushed against him instead. He inhaled sharply which caused her to pause before quickly getting the belt off. At least she could tell just how eager she was making him and she wasn't going to tease him to death.

Charlie finished with the hickey and pressed one last kiss to it. After this they were going to have to have sex more often. He wouldn't be able to stand it if they didn't. With one hand Charlie went to the clasp of her bra. He stared into her eyes as he undid it and very slowly removed the bra from her body. Charlie tossed it somewhere else in the room before letting his eyes roam downward. He caught a glimpse before she was covering herself and he frowned. "Oh babe, don't do that. You're gorgeous!" he informed her. He pressed a delicate kiss to her lips. "Please don't." His soft urgings finally got her to listen and she uncovered herself again. Charlie trailed kisses down from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone and then across part of her chest. He paused when he got to the diamond necklace and he smiled to himself. The fact that she was going to be completely naked and would be still wearing what he had bought her excited him more than he thought possible.

A dozen kisses later Charlie found his pants were missing from his body. Mallory really was getting the hang of things. She just had to be a fast learner with everything it seemed. Another half dozen kisses later he found the two of them completely unclothed and Mallory's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He knew this was going to be the most nerve-wracking part for her. He wanted to try and help relax her. Charlie gently began to rub her side as he started searching her eyes. "You're positive you want this?" he asked. Mallory debated for a moment before nodding. Charlie pressed a kiss to her lips. "Are you ready then?" he questioned. This was her last chance to back out. At her last confirmation Charlie leaned down and kissed her passionately. She would need something to distract her from the pain. Moments later, Charlie shifted his position and slowly entered her. When she broke the kiss and cried out from the virginal pain he froze immediately. "I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry," he whispered as he hid his face in the crook of her neck. He gently began rubbing her side again as he waited for it to pass.

After the pain seemed to finally pass Mallory shifted beneath him. Charlie groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. She was ready to go it seemed. Charlie lifted his head back up from her neck and kissed away a tear that had trailed down her cheek before kissing her. Charlie let the two of them get lost in the kiss before he slowly started to move. His thrusts were extremely slow and almost sloppy at first. He was just trying to get her used to the sensation before they went any faster. Charlie was surprised when Mallory started meeting his movements already. The pain had to be totally gone now. He was relieved because he hated hurting her. He never wanted to do that ever again.

Charlie deepened the kiss as their movements synched together. The sensations were already so good for Charlie and by the way Mallory was arching into him it had to be the same for her. He broke the kiss and trailed down to the hickey he had made earlier. He began leaving another one right over it. It was so sensitive that he enjoyed it when she cried out in pleasure. The cry was followed by breathy sounds that only drove him on. Charlie picked up the pace and Mallory easily kept up with him. Virgin or not she was a natural at this. She was easily turning into the best he'd ever had and that was amazing.

Their pace continued to grow in speed as they went on. Charlie was so wrapped up in her that he hadn't even noticed when the headboard slammed against the wall from the force. It really was a good thing they were home alone. Anyone in the house would've been able to hear that. Charlie was determined to give her the best satisfaction she'd had of any kind. Charlie angled his hips slightly in a different way to be able to brush up against her spot. Mallory swore loudly and Charlie went faster, continuing the brush there. It only took a few more minutes for Mallory to reach her climax. Charlie was extremely pleased with himself as her nails dug into his back all over again and she practically screamed out his name. Life was good for Charlie Dalton.

Moments after her exclamations Charlie reached his own relief. He ended up not being able to hold it back and he moaned loudly. Life had just gotten even better for him. After he had managed to catch some of his breath, he slowly rolled off of her and lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He lay there in silence with her as the two settled down and enjoyed the thought of what they had just done. Charlie gently ran his fingertip over the necklace again. "I love you," he said for the second time that night.

"I love you, too," came the soft reply from the girl resting on his chest.

And just like that, Charlie decided that this had been the best birthday present ever.


End file.
